


Sorry 'Bout That

by DiRoxy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's professor let his class out late, and he's running late for his next class. This results in one door being opened too quickly, Gilbert being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and one bloody nose. But it's not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry 'Bout That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaRemembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRemembers/gifts).



> College AU, Person A is rushing out of class, and Person B isn't paying attention to where they're going. A accidentally smacks B in the face with the door, resulting in a bloody nose and has to take B to get cleaned up/taken care of. (PruCan)

                Honestly he couldn’t believe exactly how late his professor had kept their class. Everyone, almost literally everyone, had somewhere else to be at 9:30, and the class was supposed to let out at 9:20. It was 9:28. He was never going to make it to his next class in time, and it was going to wreck the streak he had going.

                Matthew ducked his head and wove between his classmates, many of them were scrambling for the door much like he was, but he was the first one out. He practically threw his body weight into the handle of the door, feeling it give and then swing open with much more force than necessary.

                Now at this moment in time, another college student didn’t happen to be watching where he was going. He’d been listening to music, bobbing his head along, and generally was just ignoring the world. As college students are wont to do when they have no rush to get anywhere else. As it was, he had the unfortunate timing of being right behind the door to Matthew’s classroom when Matthew shoved it open.

                Directly into his face.

                Matthew felt the sudden stop of the door, and he wouldn’t have paid it any mind if it weren’t for the sudden yelp of pain that came with it. Almost instantly there were curses as well and he felt horror settle in the pit of his stomach. He’d just hit someone with a door. He was late for class, and he’d slammed the door into someone. Ducking around the door, he looked at the man he’d just hit with it. All he saw was white hair and the fact the man had his hand cupping his nose and his face was screwed up in pain.

                “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

                Matthew put a hand on the man’s shoulder and steered him out of the path of the door and the flood of students exiting the lecture. “I am so, so sorry. I really didn’t mean to hit you with the door. Are you okay?”

                Gilbert popped open an eye to look at the little blond man. He was pinching his nose with his hand and doing his best to stem the flow of blood coming from it, and apparently he was doing a good enough job that the other man didn’t notice it. “It’s fine, I wasn’t watching where I was going either.”

                “Still,” Matthew insisted. “I hit you with a _door_.” And it was at that moment Matthew realized he was bleeding as well, and the apologies started over fresh. He reached in his bag and dug out a pack of tissues, handing a few over to Gilbert and then doing his best to clean the blood that had smeared across the albino’s cheek. “Shit. Uhm… let’s go to the bathroom. God I am so sorry.”

                “Hey, that’s enough apologizing man,” Gilbert said. He managed to smile slightly around the tissues he held up his to face. “It was an accident, we’ve established that.”

                Matthew frowned but said nothing again it, instead leading him to the bathroom and helping him clean up. Somewhere between the wet paper towel and the blood stopping, he realized that he was most definitely late to his class now. He didn’t pay it any mind though, it was much more important that he help this man.

                “I’m Gilbert.”

                Matthew looked up quickly and blinked. “Pardon?”

                “My name. It’s Gilbert. If you’re going to spend this much time fussing over me you may as well know my name.” Gilbert smirked at him and used a wet paper towel to clear the rest of the blood off of his face, then washed his hands of what had collected there from earlier. “So, what’s your name Birdie?”

                Matthew blushed lightly and cleaned off his own hands. “I’m Matthew.”

                Gilbert hummed lightly and then looked over at him. “I think I’ll stick with calling you Birdie.”

                “Why?” he asked, blinking slightly.

                “’Cause I can,” he answered. “So… you doing anything right now?”

                Matthew blinked and then looked at his watch, cursing under his breath. “I’m late to a class…” He took a moment and then shook his head. “Oh well.”

                Gilbert chuckled then and shook his head. “Well, why don’t we go get coffee then?” he asked.

                The blond gave him a long look of disbelief mixed with amusement. “You want to get coffee… after I busted your nose…”

                “Hey, you didn’t bust my nose. Bleed, yeah sure, but it’s not busted. But you seem interesting Birdie, so I’d like to get to know you. Hopefully with less doors meeting my awesome face.”

                Matthew giggled slightly despite himself and then sighed, straightening up from over the sink. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get coffee. But I’ll pay, I owe you anyway.”

                Gilbert grinned and let it go. “Fair enough, Birdie. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. I hope you liked it, and I would appreciate some feedback in the comments. Thanks again!  
> -Raine


End file.
